Visions of a Priestess
by Sakura Tsuyashi
Summary: When Kagome starts getting nightmares that come true, she begins to fear for her friends and families safety. None scare her more than when she watched Inuyasha die in her time. Will all of her nightmares come true? Will she be able to control them? Or wi
1. Chapter 1

Tires screeched as a car tried to stop before it crashed. A little too late. A woman screamed as the sickening sound of metal hitting metal. Kagome ran down the step of the shrine. A large crowd began to form near the wreckage. A woman screamed as blood started to seep into the pavement. Kagome pushed her way through the crowd only to scream at the sight. Under one of the cars laid a boy she knew from school. Kagome reached out to get to the boy but just as she was about to reach him she heard her name being called as if from far away.

"Kagome!" the voice echoed. "Kagome wake up! Kagome!"

Kagome opened her eyes to see the hanyou she had begun to love his golden eyes showed pure fear as if he was about to die. Kagome sat up, knocking the poor kitsune that lay on her chest over. She looked around trying to place where she was. Realizing that she was back in the feudal era, she turned to the hanyou and felt the sting of tears. She tried not to let them fall but she couldn't. All she could do was cry. Inuyasha pulled her close to him and let her cry into his chest. His silver hair fell limply over his shoulders as Kagome sobbed so hard she caused him to shake. Sango walked into the hut to see the heart-wrenching scene.

"Inuyasha what did you do?" Sango accused.

"I didn't do anything." He defended.

Kagome pulled her face away from Inuyasha's chest to look at the elegant demon slayer. Sango's deep brown eyes filled with concern when she noticed the fear and pain in Kagome's. Sango rushed over to her frightened friend. Kagome continued to shake uncontrollably. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the frightening scene over again. Inuyasha stroked her silky black hair trying to relax her. Sango pulled Kagome over to her and gave Inuyasha the You-Did-Something look. Inuyasha growled and walked out of the hut, not even caring that he kicked the frightened kitsune. When Kagome had finally settled down, she looked over at Sango and it showed that she wanted to go home. The kitsune ran over to Kagome. He looked at the two girls with tears streaking down his face. Kagome picked him up in her arms.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha is so mean!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, as he left he kicked me with out…with out apologizing. He just left with out caring!"

Kagome felt pity for the young kitsune. She knew that Inuyasha was in a foul mood and that when he gets like that, he doesn't think much of anything except to be alone. Miroku walked in and gave Sango a little smile to show his understanding of the whole situation. He had decided not to follow the moody hanyou because he knew what Inuyasha was capable of and didn't want to risk angering him more. He sat down next to Sango and set his brown eyes onto Kagome.

"What troubles Inuyasha?" he asked.

"I don't know." Replied Sango.

Miroku went into deep thought.

"Kagome, can you find out what is bothering him so? He only opens up to you," Miroku stated bluntly.

Kagome nodded and walked out drying her tears. She slowly walked towards the sacred tree knowing that Inuyasha would be there. Her silky black hair blew behind her as she walked through the forest. With each step she took, the nightmare slowly faded from her slowly. She spotted the hanyou in the tree. His fire rat robes made him easy to spot. Her heart dropped as she spotted Kikyo appear. She hid behind a tree and watched the scene unravel.

Kikyo looked up at the tree. "Inuyasha, come down please." She said beckoning him. Inuyasha looked down at her and sighed. He jumped down and looked at his past love. He let out a gasp as Kikyo threw herself into his arms. "I love you." She said reaching up to kiss him.

Kagome let out a gasp and turned to run. She didn't stay long enough to see him push Kikyo away. Kagome's tears streaked down her face as she ran. She stumbled back into the hut.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango and Miroku asked looking up from their food.

Kagome just grabbed her bag and ran. She stumbled and fell next to the well. She was in too much pain to stay. Dragging herself over the wall, she forced herself through to her own time. The purple light surrounded her pulling her back to her own time. She made her way to her room. Soon she fell asleep on her bed.

meanwhile

After Inuyasha had heard Kagome, he pushed Kikyo away. He was about to run after when Kikyo grabbed him.

"Don't go Inuyasha." She said.

With a growl, he slapped her hand away. "Keep away from me."

He turned and ran after Kagome. He saw the purple light through the trees as she vanished.

"Stupid wench." He cursed.

He figured that if Kagome was upset, she would probably cry herself to sleep as she had done many times. He waited a few minutes before jumping into the well. He was still curious about what she had dreamed. When he got to Kagome's time, he wasted no time jumping up to her windowsill. When he looked in her window, he noticed that she had indeed cried herself to sleep. He forced open her window and crept silently into her room. She started to cry in her sleep. Placed his hand onto her forehead to see if she was running a temperature but did not find one. She started to scream in her sleep. Inuyasha jumped back but quickly returned to her side. He started to shake her.

"Kagome!" he yelled. "Kagome wake up! It's a dream! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes. She looked at him and started to cry. Inuyasha was taken aback by her sudden outburst. Kagome feared for his safety. She didn't know how to tell him that she wanted him to stay in his own time. She got up and walked over to her door. Inuyasha followed her out of her room. Kagome lead him to the well.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you here anymore."

"What?"

Inuyasha rushed over to her and looked her into her eyes. Tears wear sneaking out of her eyes. Kagome looked away and wiped her eyes. She suddenly ran over and hugged Inuyasha. He leaned a little against the well because of her sudden hug. Before he could get his balance back, Kagome handed him the shards. He looked at her in surprise. Suddenly she shoved him into the well. He grabbed onto the edge to keep himself from going back.

"What was that for stupid?"

"Inuyasha, I don't want you here anymore. I hate you! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha couldn't hang on anymore. Suddenly he fell into the well. Kagome placed a cover on the well and used a few of Miroku's sutras to seal it. She hoped that the sutra would keep Inuyasha in his time. She really didn't want him getting injured. She loved him too much to lose him. She knew she had probably hurt him but she really didn't care, as long as he was safe. She went back to her home and took a shower. She had less than half an hour to get to school. Feeling bad for what she did to Inuyasha, she walked back to the well. She didn't realize that Souta was watching her from the porch. Kagome left the well and ran to school. She began to cross the street when she heard a car speeding around the corner. It seemed like slow motion as she was suddenly pushed out of the way. She looked back and saw Hojo get thrown into the air by the force of the car. A scream escaped her as two more cars smashed into the first and Hojo vanishing in the scene. Souta had heard Kagome scream. He ran over to the well and noticed the sutra. He began to rip it off hoping Inuyasha would come. He didn't know what had happened but he knew it wasn't good.

"Inuyasha!" he yelled as he opened the cover. "Inuyasha hurry!"

He jumped in and started to dig. He wanted Inuyasha there. Suddenly the purple light appeared and out popped Inuyasha.

"I will kill that bitch!" Inuyasha growled. He noticed Souta. "What's wrong?"

"I heard Kagome scream!"

Inuyasha sniffed. 'Blood!' he thought. 'Oh god…no…'


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

Inuyasha sniffed. 'Blood!' he thought. 'Oh god…no…'

With blinding speed, the hanyou ran down the stairs. He came to a sudden stop at the bottom of the stairs. "Ka…go…me…" he whispered seeing the three car pile-up. A small pool of blood could be seen under a car. Inuyasha ran over to the cars. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kagome huddled in a ball crying. Blood had stained her shirt and people were crowding around the accident. Inuyasha ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes. She was shaking badly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Kagome nodded slowly hiding the wound as best as she could. She looked over at the cars and whimpered.

"He…saved me…" she whispered. "He…saved me…"

Inuyasha walked over to the cars. A young boy was under the tire of one of the cars. His brown hair was stained with blood. With a grunt, Inuyasha moved the car off of the boy and pulled him out. Kagome crawled over to the boy and let out a sob.

"Oh Hojo... I sniff /I …why did you?" Kagome whined

The boy looked up and reached for Kagome's smooth cheek.

"Because…" Hojo coughed. "I love…yo-."

Hojo's hand dropped onto the ground as he passed out. His right arm was shattered and his left leg had a large gash in it. Kagome grabbed his hand and held it close to her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Sirens wailed as an ambulance and a police car showed up. The paramedic walked over to her and looked her over.

"Let me tend to your wounds." He said.

Inuyasha let out a small growl but let the paramedic take Kagome over to the ambulance. The paramedic sighed heavily when he saw Kagome's wound.

"Your lucky it didn't go any deeper miss." He said. "It would have been fatal."

Inuyasha growled when he heard a yelp escape Kagome. The paramedic had pulled out a rather large piece of metal out of Kagome's wrist. He bandaged her small hands and smiled. He then turned and ran over to his partner to tend to the unconscious Hojo. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and picked her up. He slowly walked her up to the shrine.

"Kagome…" he began but stopped when he noticed that she was about to fall asleep.

A small chuckle escaped him as he walked up. Slowly, he headed into her home and walked up the stairs. Kagome's mother followed him keeping the questions from coming for the moment.

"Inuyasha, please leave the room, I will take care of changing her clothes and putting her in bed." She said.

Inuyasha nodded and placed Kagome on the bed. Silently, he jumped out of the window and bounded his way up to the sacred tree. He sat there looking at the closed curtains of her room. A small light shined through them as Kagome's mother changed Kagome's clothes. Soon the light went out and she left her daughter to sleep.

Kagome was sitting at her desk when the bell rang. Slowly she began to put her books back into her bag. 'Now I can go home and-' Her train of thought was cut off by a scream from the parking lot. Quickly, Kagome slung her bag over her shoulder and ran down the halls. She nearly fell down the stairs as she hurried to the parking lot. Students were crowding around two people. Shoving her way through the crowd, she noticed it was Inuyasha and another boy. The boy had a handgun pointed at Inuyasha and all Inuyasha was doing was growling.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed out.

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome. His face brightened as he ran to her. A gunshot rang in the air and the smell of freshly burnt gunpowder filled her nose. As if in slow motion, she watched Inuyasha fall to the ground face first. Kagome screamed out his name and dropped her bag. She ran over to him and turned him over. The sickening sound of blood oozing out of the bullet hole filled her ears. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at him.

"Inuyasha," she cried.

Inuyasha smiled and put his hand on her cheek. His mouth moved but no sound reached her ears. He was saying something that she could no longer hear. Slowly his hand fell and she began to scream and cry. She cradled him against her as she sobbed.

Inuyasha was in the sacred tree when he heard Kagome cry his name over and over. He leapt out of the tree and hopped onto her windowsill. Quickly he made his way through the window and to her side.

"Kagome!" he said as he shook her. "Kagome, Wake up!"

Kagome slowly opened her teary eyes. Suddenly they went wide when she saw him alive and well. She threw herself into his arms and cried. All Inuyasha could do was hold her against him and let her cry. The dream had made Kagome fearful. She didn't want Inuyasha to stay in this world for it was too dangerous. Slowly she pulled herself away from him.

"Inuyasha," she said softly. "I want to go back. I want to speak with Keade. Can you take me back please?"

Inuyasha nodded and turned so Kagome could change. As soon as she was done, she slowly climbed on his back and held on. Inuyasha jumped out her window and made his way to the shrine. He opened the door and jumped into the well. The purple light glowed around them as they passed from present to past. Soon they were back in feudal Japan. Without haste, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and sprinted to Keade's hut. The wise old priestess was sitting next to the stove making soup when Inuyasha barged in. He put Kagome down and left to find the pervert monk.

"Is there something wrong with ye, Kagome?"

"Yes Keade. I don't know what has been going on but I have been having strange dreams recently."

"Can ye tell me what ye dream?"

"Well the first was a friend had just been hit by a car."

"Have ye told Inuyasha?"

"No. The weird thing is that it came true today."

"I see."

Kagome sighed and looked down at the soup.

"Recently, I had one where someone was in the house when it was on fire."

Keade sighed and looked at Kagome.

"Ye may be experiencing visions. If what ye has been telling me, this dream may come true."

With that, Kagome let out a gasp before suddenly yelling, "INUYASHA!"


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

With that, Kagome let out a gasp before suddenly yelling, "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha came running into the hut. His amber eyes wide with concern and fear. Kagome was standing and shaking. Apparently she knew something was going to happen and wanted to stop it.

"Inuyasha." She cried. "We need to get back to my time!"

She ran past him leaving her bag with Kaede. Inuyasha was confused as Kagome suddenly pulled him. She dragged him towards the well. Inuyasha pulled free and stood there.

"Kagome. What is wrong?" he asked looking down at the scared girl.

"I think something is wrong." She said jumping into the well.

Inuyasha groaned as he followed her through the well. As soon as he hit the ground, the smell of smoke filled his nose. His eyes went wide as the thick scent filled his nose. He opened the door to see Kagome's house up in flames. Kagome dropped to her knees.

"SOUTA!!!" she screamed. "MAMA!!!"

Inuyasha bounded into the burning shrine. He searched the house for Souta. He covered his nose to keep the smoke from entering his sensitive nose. He bounded up the stairs and got to Souta's room. He found the young boy on the floor unconscious. Inuyasha used the tetsuaiga to get out of the room. He picked up the boy and jumped out. Kagome watched as he landed with Souta in his arms. An ambulance and a couple fire trucks appeared on the scene. She ran to her brother.

"Souta?" she asked in a scared voice. "Is he ok?"

Inuyasha put him down and notice a paramedic coming. He quickly jumped to the well. He looked at Kagome and sighed as she kneeled next to her brother. The paramedics pulled her away and put Souta onto a stretcher after putting a oxygen mask on him. When they moved, Inuyasha walked out and saw Kagome crying on her mother's shoulder. Inuyasha stood back and watched them for a while. Soon her mother walked to him and sighed.

"Can you keep Kagome in your time for a week?" she asked. "We need to get the place fixed up."

Inuyasha nodded and walked to Kagome. He put a reassuring hand on her back and soon scooped her up into his arms. She put her head against his chest as he ran to the well and jumped in. On the way to Kaede's village, Kagome had fallen asleep. Inuyasha left her in the care of Kaede.

After a few days, Kagome and Inuyasha returned to visit Souta in the hospital. The shrine still hadn't been fixed. The two gave Souta some get-well gifts. After their visit, Inuyasha carried the exhausted Kagome to the well and back to the feudal era. He decided to let her sleep the day away for she had been through so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

He decided to let her sleep the day away since she had been through so much.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had stop having her nightmares for a while since she came back to the feudal era. They had been searching for the jewel shards for a few days since she came back. Souta had been released from the hospital that week. Kagome's mother insisted that Kagome stay in the feudal era until the house was fixed up. The contractor said that it would be a couple of days before it would be done. Kagome didn't argue with her mother because she wanted to keep Inuyasha out of her era. Speaking of Inuyasha, she had noticed that he had been acting kind of weird since he pulled Souta out of the burning house. He had been a little nicer and understanding.

"Hey Kagome." Sango asked as she pet Kirara.

Kagome looked up. It was just the two of them, not including the sleeping fox demon in Kagome's lap. Inuyasha and Miroku went to find some food.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, what has been bothering you?"

Kagome looked down at the sleeping fox demon. She hadn't told anyone, besides Kaede, about her dreams.

"Well…" Kagome said silently. "I have been having strange dreams about Inuyasha."

Sango started to giggle.

"What kinds of dreams, Kagome?"

"Not that kind. The kind that comes true."

"You mean visions?"

"Yeah. Not pleasant ones either. They always show someone getting killed then when I look again, it was..."

"They are still alive aren't they?"

"Yes, but so far I almost lost one friend and my little brother."

"Oh God, Kagome, I am so sorry. I wish there was something I could do."

"You already have. I needed to talk about it to…"

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to see who had called her. Two wolf demons appeared. It was Ginta and Hokkaku. They looked tired and famished.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Koga?" asked Ginta.

"No why?"

"He disappeared a few nights ago. We can't find him." Stated Hokkaku.

Kagome looked at them in surprise.

"Well, how about we look for him in the morning. Your welcome to stay with us until then." Sango stated.

The two wolves looked at each other then nodded. It took Kagome a few hours to convince Inuyasha to let them stay. He only agreed to help find the wolf because he wanted to get the jewel shards. Kagome was the first to fall asleep that evening. Inuyasha sat in the tree above her sleeping bag. Ginta and Hokkaku slept against a nearby log. Sango had lain down with Kirara. Miroku had offered to stay watch for the night to let Inuyasha have some rest. Kagome started to become a little restless.

She began to wander the forest searching for something. She could sense a demon approaching but didn't seem to care. She turned around in time to see a large snake demon rear it's head. Just before it attack something had gotten in the way.

Kagome sat up in her sleeping bag panting. Inuyasha looked down from his spot and started to chuckle. Kagome chose to ignore him.

"We need to leave now." She said suddenly.

Everyone jerked awake. Shippo, who had been sleeping on her chest, woke up in the bushes.

"Wh-What's…what's wrong?" yawned Sango as she got up.

"I think Koga's in danger."

That woke everyone up completely. Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his back. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku hopped onto the transformed Kirara. Hokkaku and Ginta ran after them. Kagome told them where to go. When they got there the noticed Koga looking around for something. Inuyasha put Kagome down. Sango and Miroku hopped off Kirara.

"Koga!" yelled Kagome.

He turned to look at his beloved Kagome. Kagome noticed the snake immediately. She ran over to Koga, pushed him out of the way just in time for her to get bit.

"Kagome!" everyone yelled.

'My entire arm hurts.' she thought.

She looked over at the wound in her arm. She noticed that it was starting to turn purple, apparently so did Sango.

"Kagome!" she gasped. "You've been poisoned!"

Inuyasha killed the demon before it had a chance to attack again. He turned to look at the injured Kagome. Suddenly Kagome realized Koga wasn't the one in danger, she was. She went wide-eyed slightly. Soon she started feeling dizzy. She turned to look at Inuyasha. She tried to speak but her throat was dry. She walked towards him but fell into the dark embrace of unconsciousness. Inuyasha ran over and caught her before she hit the ground. He put his hand on her forehead. His ears went back when he felt the heat coming off her.

"We need to get her some help." He said. "She is burning up."

Miroku looked up.

"What about sending her back to her era?" he asked.

"We're too far." Inuyasha whimpered.

Kagome was turning pale and her breathing becoming weaker and shallow. Inuyasha whimpered as he looked at her, unsure of what to do.

"_Don't die on me Kagome._" He thought. "_Don't die._"


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

"_Don't die on me Kagome._" He thought. "_Don't die._"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha held the slowly dying Kagome in his arms. Koga was in the shadows unsure of what to do. She had saved his like and is now dying because of it. Shippo looked up at Kagome and tried to keep from crying. Sango sighed but gasped when she remembered something.

"I have a friend who can help us!" she said. "She is called the Healer and she isn't far from here."

"I have heard of her." Piped in Koga. "She is said to contain special healing ability."

Inuyasha looked up. His silver hair flowing around him as he looked over. "What?" he asked. "Sango, lead the way."

Inuyasha followed closely behind Sango as they traveled a ways towards where Kagome could be helped. After a while of non-stop running, they finally reached a huge fortress-like wall. They desperately searched for a way to get on the other side because Sango had insisted on walking. After a few minutes of searching they found a guarded entrance. Sango walked over to the entrance.

"Miss Sango!" he said abruptly. "Welcome back!"

As she walked in she heard him stop Inuyasha.

"We do not allow demons into this village."

"It's ok," Sango said. "He's with me."

The guard stepped away from Inuyasha and let them pass. Inuyasha couldn't believe how big the village was. He followed Sango to the largest house. She seemed to know a lot about this village. Suddenly Inuyasha realized something.

"This village looks almost identical to yours." He gasped out.

"I know. This village has been a second base for demon slayers. There is only one person here I can trust with my life. She hunts demons and can match even your speed."

Inuyasha snorted and continued to follow. They finally reached the house. A young maiden ran over them and bowed low. Her blood red hair flowed over her shoulder as her sky blue eyes looked up at them.

"I am glad to see you back, Lady Sango." She said.

"Idani, it has been a long time." Sango replied. "Where is Sakura? I need assistance for my friend here."

"Lady Sakura is out on business but she should be back before nightfall. If you tell me what happened maybe I can help."

"She was bitten by a venomous serpent demon."

"Lay her in that room and I will get some herbs to slow the venom."

Inuyasha placed Kagome in the room Idani had pointed out. She had run off to find some herbs. Kagome's fever had become worse and Inuyasha feared that he would lose her. Not too long after a young girl walked into the room.

"Miss Sakura!" Sango exclaimed.

Everyone looked up to see a young girl staring down at Kagome. Idani rushed passed her and placed a bowl next to Kagome.

"Please leave the room. It won't take long." Sakura asked.

Everyone got up and followed Idani out of the room. Inuyasha immediately sat next to the door and waited for the girl to let him back in. He hoped that she would be able to help Kagome. He sat there for fifteen minutes when Sakura walked back out. She went to another room. Inuyasha got up and was about to inside when Kagome walked out. She seemed perfectly fine, as if she hadn't been bit. Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's glowing golden eyes.

"Are we staying here tonight?" she asked trying to imply that she wanted to stay.

"Keh! Fine. We'll stay." Inuyasha snorted.

They sat down and waited for Idani. Inuyasha had wanted to ask her about the Lord of the mansion. Idani walked in a few minutes later with food for the group. Inuyasha went to ask her when Kagome suddenly spoke up.

"Miss Idani…What can you tell me about the girl who helped me?"

"Lady Sakura had been proclaimed as the protector and healer of this village. We are the sister village to Lady Sango's village. We help with supplies and Lady Sakura often goes with them to slay demons."

Sango nodded then took a sip of her tea.

"Who owns this mansion?" Miroku spoke up.

"This mansion was owned by Master Fujiko."

"What do you mean was?" Inuyasha growled.

"He was killed recently and-"

Sango had spit out all of her tea at the comment.

"Who kill Fujiko?" She gasped.

"A rogue demon. Master Naraku was displeased and helped Lady Sakura destroy the culprit."

Inuyasha leapt up an stalked towards Idani.

"What did you call Naraku!" he yelled.

"I called him Master. Why?" Idani said calmly.

He sat down and glared at Idani.

"He has done much evil to us." Sango said. "He was the one who killed my family and destroyed my village."

Kagome looked down trying hard to look interested with a spot on the floor.

"Idani! Idani!" a man yelled as he slid to a halt in front of their room.

"What is it Jin?" Idani asked as she got up.

"Lady Sakura was patrolling when a demon attacked and she was fighting…then she…"

Idani wasted no time running outside. She transformed into a giant fox demon. Her fur had the perfect blend of reds, yellows, and oranges just like the sunset on the beach. She flew off. Inuyasha jumped up realizing that she was a demon.

"That bitch! They're working for Naraku! I bet that they are attempting to kill us in our sleep!" He growled loudly.

"Yeah and they'll suck out our brains and use us as puppets." Kagome snapped sarcastically.

Inuyasha shot her a menacing look.

"Inuyasha all I am trying to impose is that if they really wanted to kill us, why would they save me?"

Inuyasha sat back down and growled. Kagome started to giggle when she saw the defeated look in his eyes. Inuyasha just turned around and laid down. He could still hear her trying to stifle her giggles. He snorted then suddenly he caught wind of a demon. He leapt out of the room and went towards the source of the scent.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

He leapt out of the room and went towards the source of the scent.

'_I recognize this scent…._' Inuyasha thought as he ran through the village.

Soon he was sprinting through the village. He ignored the gasps of villagers as he ran. He leapt over the wall that surrounded the village. The smell of blood and demons pounded in his nose. Soon he heard it, the sickening sound of bone being broken. He turned a corner and saw Sakura being held in place by a large crab demon. Inuyasha growled as he saw the shape of her left arm. He leapt into the air and sliced his claws through the crab. He moved to Sakura as she brushed herself off.

"You alright?" he said gruffly.

"Yeah.. I have taken damage worse than this." She said as she retrieved her Katana.

Inuyasha looked around as a familiar scent reached his nose. He soon spotted white fur and a cloud a smoke. Soon the smell was gone.

"Naraku." He growled.

His attention was soon pulled to Sakura, as he smelt fresh blood. He watched as she plunged a dagger into her wounded arm. His eyes focused on her arm as she pulled out small eggs from the wound. Slowly he moved to her and watched with a quizzical look as she healed her wound. She looked at him with her bright forest green eyes. '_Mother,_' he thought.

----------------------------

A younger version of the hanyou ran through the courtyard and spotted his mother. Izayoi was holding a small bundle in her arms. The hanyou moved to her and looked at the bundle curiously.

"_What is that?" he asked her softly as it began to move._

"_Its called a baby." She explained as she pulled him closer._

_The baby opened her forest green eyes to look up at him. She smiled and cooed waving her fists in the air._

"_Who's is it?" he asked as he looked at her._

"_Mine…." She whispered softly._

------------------------------

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" a voice asked pulling him out of his flashback.

Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Huh?" he asked as he looked around. His thoughts still on who the baby was. He looked at her still wondering where he had seen her before. Slowly they made their way to the village.

"INUYASHA!" a shrill scream reached their ears.

Inuyasha's ears went back as he recognized the voice. He did not want her yelling at him already.

"Yeah?" he said softly.

"Give them back right now!" screamed Kagome.

Inuyasha swallowed hard as he pulled out Kagome's scented soap. The smell was over powering and it made him sick. Slowly he handed her the scented soap and sulked off to his room to think.

"Umm, excuse me Master Inuyasha." Indani said as she opened another door. "But I must ask that you sleep in here with the other men."

"Huh? But-"

"Inuyasha don't worry." Sango said as she peaked around the door. "I will be in the room with her."

Inuyasha nodded and reluctantly followed Idani into the room where Miroku and Shippo already sat waiting. Night fell upon the village. The girls had already fallen asleep. Inuyasha sighed as he paced back and forth in the room. Miroku looked up and sighed. Shippo slept peacefully in his lap.

"Pacing wont make her come to you." Miroku said. "But you can always sneak in and-"

"Shut up you pervert." Inuyasha growled.

"She's already asleep it will be ea-"

"Its not her I am thinking about!"

"Then it must be that Idani girl! Or Sakura!"

"NO!"

"Then who?"

"No one…."

Inuyasha sat down with a growl. He was furious at Miroku for his interrogation.

A shadow moved in the girl's room and past the sleeping figures. Kirara awoke and mewed happily at the stranger. They soon lulled the small two tail back to sleep. Slowly it moved to Kagome and lifted a dagger. The brought it down into Kagome. A sudden noise of feet greeted them. The door flew open waking Sango and Kirara. The figure straightened holding the bloodied knife. In the door stood a furious Inuyasha with the monk and fox demon right next to him.

"YOU!" Inuyasha roared.


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

"You!" Inuyasha roared.

The figure looked at the menacing Inuyasha and the confused friends.

"What did you do to Kagome?!" Inuyasha yelled as he moved towards the figure. Light flashed over to reveal Sakura was holding the dagger. She backed away and smirked, dropping her dagger. Kagome had a large blood spot on her back and wasn't moving.

"So you found out…." She said as she pulled out the jewel shards. "Big deal…"

A cloud of purple smoke appeared between Sakura and the wall. Soon it vanished to reveal Naraku. Sakura held up the shards as she drew her sword. She glanced back as Naraku moved up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Good job my dear." Whispered Naraku. "Now hand me the shards and we can go on our way-"

Sakura had thrown the shards to Inuyasha. While Naraku was in mid sentence, she had stabbed through her own stomach and into his body. She smirked and looked back.

"This….is for….father…" she whispered as she pulled out a small bottle of liquid and drank it. "You….will die…"

Naraku let out a growl and forced the sword out of them both. He pulled her back and growled. He looked in horror as Kagome sat up and looked around.

"You bitch…" he growled as he stabbed his arm through Sakura's body. "Take one last look at your brother….before you die…"

Soon he vanished leaving a confused hanyou. Inuyasha looked at Kagome then where Sakura had vanished. He moved to Kagome and looked her over and saw no wounds. He was completely dumbfounded as to how she could lose so much blood yet be perfectly fine. He then stood and growled low.

"Kagome…" he said as he looked at the spot where his sister had vanished. "I have to pay him back for this…"

Kagome nodded slowly. "I understand." She said softly. She watched Inuyasha with sad eyes. She could seen in his amber eyes that he was worried. She stood and grabbed her bow. "Lets go." She said softly.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome with confused eyes. Slowly he smiled and nodded. This young girl, no, woman he had come to know in the past year, has become his closest companion. He just wished he could tell her how he really felt about her. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at her. "Thank you, Kagome." He whispered as he walked out of the room with her.

Miroku looked on with confusion and sighed. "Those two are hopeless." He said as he moved to Sango. His hand rested on her bum. A loud smack could be heard as Sango's hand connected with his face. The monk stood there with a small grin on his face. "It was well worth the pain." He said.

Inuyasha was still confused as to why Naraku had called Sakura his sister. "Sakura…." He whispered. Kagome looked at him before looking ahead. She kept silent. She knew Inuyasha was having a hard time. After what has happened she would be too if she were in his shoes.

------------------------------

The young hanyou looked at his mother. "Its cute." He said happily. He didn't notice how pale his mother had looked. He brushed her black hair softly with his small fingers. His amber eyes carefully looked her over. "What's its name?"

Izayoi smiled softly and held the baby close. "Her name is Sakura…." She said. She looked up as a tall man with ebony hair walked towards them. "Hello Phantom…"

The man bent down and picked up Inuyasha. "You grow up strong okay boy?" he asked Inuyasha. The young hanyou nodded. "There will be a time when your mother and I wont be around….I want you to take care of Sakura then…"

Inuyasha nodded and hugged his step father. "Are you still taking her away?" he asked sadly.

The man nodded. "I need to keep her hidden and train her…Someday come to my village," he said. He put Inuyasha down and picked up the little girl. "You will learn a lot between now and then….goodbye…"

The man vanished leaving the hanyou with his dying mother.

-------------------------------

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Inuyasha? Is something wrong?"

Inuyasha looked up at her concerned eyes. "No…." he said softly. "Just thinking…" He looked forward and sighed. "Where do we start to look for her?"

Kagome shrugged and sighed sadly. "I really do not know…." She said. "But she is injured….and what did Naraku mean….sister?"

Inuyasha frowned and looked away. "My mother had a daughter a few months before she died." He said. "A young girl named Sakura….but….I don't know how she could be the same girl…she didn't smell demonic…but she did smell like mother…"

Kagome sighed softly and nodded. "I see." She said.

After a few hours of searching, they spotted Ginta and Hokaku running up. They seemed distressed.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Ginta yelled. "We spotted Naraku on the falls not far from here…."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he grapped the wolf demon roughly. "Where did he go?!" he growled. "Where is the girl he was with!?"

Ginta swallowed hard and looked at Kagome. All he got was a nod. "The girl…the girl was thrown into the water…" he said. "Koga took her to the den….he is planning to find out what she knows…If…."

"If what?!" Inuyasha growled.

"If she lives….."

Kagome took a step back and let out a small gasp. "Inuyasha….she was badly injured…." She whispered. "Go ahead…I will get the others…" She turned to get Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha let go of the wolf denon. "Lead the way." He growled.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is just pure fluffiness. It doesn't have much to do with my story until later but it is just a chapter for Fluffy Fans. This should tide you over till I get back to my main story. Sorry for the long delay, I have been busy with life.

--

The winds howled as a young woman in a purple kimono slowly floated on a large white feather floated down to the shore. She stepped off the feather and waved a hand and it shrunk and slipped between her silky fingers. She let out a soft sigh as she looked up at the stars with her bright ember eyes. She slowly closed her eyes as a breeze ran through the folds in her clothes.

"I see you have come Lord Sesshomaru." She said softly without even looking over her shoulder.

The young dog demon stood behind her. His silver locks blew gently in the breeze. His mokomoto rippled on his shoulder as he looked at her with his cold amber eyes.

"Kagura, what is Naraku planning?" he asked coldly.

"I don't know. It involved Inuyasha and Sakura."

Sesshomaru took a second to try and recall the name. His eyes narrowed as he remembered.

"I don't care about her, or my half yokai brother. Where is Naraku?"

Kagura let out a small sigh as she looked back at him.

"Sesshomaru, why do you seek him so much?"

Sesshomaru moved close to her as he raised his clawed hand to her throat.

"He made a fool of me once, I wont allow it again."

Kagura sighed. She looked up as she heard a small voice call to Sesshomaru.

"Looks like your minions are here my lord. I should go."

She turned to leave but suddenly felt a clawed hand grab her frail wrist. She looked back at him and gasped at what she saw. She saw both anger and worry deep within his amber eyes.

"Kagura." He said softly. "Be careful."

He pulled her to him and pressed his silky lips to her forehead. He then pulled away to let her go. She took one look at him before rubbing her head. She had no idea what he was doing but she didn't dare question it. Slowly she pulled a feather out of her hair. She threw it up and watched as it grew to the size of a rowboat. Kagura jumped back and onto the feather before letting the wind carry her away.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out as she ran to his side. "Are you ready to meet up with Master Chairo?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head and headed towards his faithful pet, Ah-Un. He pet its head before leading his small group towards the woods and into the darkness.


End file.
